Exploration and production of hydrocarbons require a number of diverse activities from various engineering fields to be performed in a borehole penetrating an earth formation. Typically, exploration involves surveying and performing measurements known as logging using a survey or logging tool. Production generally involves activities such as drilling, installing permanent installations, casing perforation, hydraulic fracturing, formation evaluation, well integrity surveys, well stimulation, production logging, pressure pumping and cement evaluation. Some of the different tools used in various operations require electrical power supply, which may be supplied from a surface location (e.g., via a conductor disposed in a wireline or in a borehole string) or a downhole location (e.g., via a generator or battery disposed downhole).